Chances
by mj0621
Summary: Everyone should take every chance they could… or it’ll be lost…Grillows and SNickers with bits of Sandles


**Chances**

By: mj0621

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, some things never have happened. Got it? Good.

**Rating:** T (to be safe)

**Pairings: **Grillows and SNickers with bits of Sandles

**Summary:** Everyone should take every chance they could… or it'll be lost…

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for not updating my other CSI fics… eep.. Okay, I will update soon… after moving in into our new house. Promise. This is just a simple oneshot… to make my CSI friends happy… I was sorta wondering away from CSI going to CSI:NY and House… Please forgive…:P Dedicated to Byte366(bytie!), Isabel Juno(technomousy), GregIsAmazing(GIA) and soliz… oh, and to all Grillows, Snickers and Sandles fans out there! Our ships will survive! Classic CSI rules! Oh, and it's a POV, since that's my _forte_ in fic making… Hope it's not OOC. :) Reviews make me happy… (hint)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Greg's POV:**_

I'm here all alone, waiting for the result to print with only the music from my boombox to accompany me. Then suddenly, the room fell silent. I turn around to see Grissom and Catherine standing by the counter.

"Greg, our results?"

I look at them both and smile. They are gonna love me.

"The blood matches with your suspect. Here's the result from the sample…" I reach to give Cath the paper "And this is for the semen sample" I snatched the newly printed report and read it before giving it to Grissom. "Looks like you have your killer."

Grissom and Catherine exchanged the papers and analyzed the results. Catherine scowled as Grissom just gave a sigh.

"That son of a bitch lied to us Gil. The bar owner was covering for him…"

"We need to see Jim about this. Thanks Greg."

They walked out of the room without anymore words said. I stood up to reopen my boombox when suddenly Nick came in followed by Sara.

"Greggo! What do you have for us man?"

I bob my head with the beat and gave Nick his results and Sara leaned to see the findings.

"What in the-"

I creased my brows in confusion as Sara faced me with a not-so-happy look.

"Are you sure this is right?"

"Double checked it… even though it meant my lunch break… Why? I thought you guys'll nail the guy. It matches." That's right; I gave up my time just for her… I know she needs it. That's what she would do in an ongoing case…

Nick looked at me with a worried look. "The sample was from a guy who died years ago… It's impossible he could've murdered now."

I tried to joke "A Murder by the Dead."

Nick smiled. She didn't… sad… Why not smile to cheer us both up?

"This is not good. What are we gonna do Nick?"

He gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Let's just talk to the wife about her husband rising from the dead. As for the son, let's just see what he'll do when he hears this. He's gonna have a fit."

Sara smiled a bit and said as she walked out "Thanks Greg."

Nick nodded at me "Later man."

I nod back and sat on my chair. Why does she smile for him and not for me? Does she like him in some level more than me?

I see Grissom and Catherine with Capt. Brass walking briskly through the corridor.

"Keep your panties in a bunch Cath, we got them both. They're in interrogation now. No hurries."

Catherine playfully slapped Brass on the arm. "Funny."

"This reminds me when she was locked in the morgue for an hour… alone."

Capt. Brass chuckled "Having an hour knowing the DBs?"

"It was your fault Gil. You locked it."

"I did nothing of that sort."

"Yes you did… Ecklie got pissed at me. He thought I was having some sort of a strike."

"Ah, so that's what they said about the Morgue strike. That was you? Now that's funny."

"Shut up Jim."

"I explained everything to Ecklie anyway."

"Yeah, you did." She gave him a glare "and since then, he never trusted me alone in the morgue ever again." Grissom smiled.

"Lucky Doc wasn't there." Brass snickered.

"You guys are on a conspiracy aren't you?"

"No comment." Jim avoided her incoming slap.

I smile to myself. Those guys are so close. It's like they have a connection that no one would ever try to cut. But what I'm wondering is… I know Catherine likes Griss. I could see it. Why don't they take the next step in their friendship? I'm sure Griss likes her too… He cares a lot for her… specially when they were both on a rocky state. They let each other in their lives without no hesitations… like they have this secret password in the "doors of their lives" or something. The techs around here are even having bets about them… Who's going to do the first move… How long will they hook up… things like that… That reminds me, Grissom must be the one who makes the first move… That was worth fifty bucks! I have to ask Captain about them…

Sara and Nick passed through the other corridor. Nick's cheering her up.

"Aw, come on Sar. We'll get him. We have to… unless we don't want a promotion…"

Sara looked at him "So it's about the promotion again?"

He shook his head "Nope. It's about giving the victim's love ones some closure and peace."

"Peas?"

"Peace. Are you saying you're hungry?" Nick gave her a nice smile. I wish I could smile like that when she's around. She always makes me nervous.

"I was just joking. Good answer by the way."

"Nah. That was nothin'. If you want to, we could get a burger on the way. Veggie burger for ya. My treat."

"That would be nice." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him. Why don't I receive that kind of look from her?

Nick looks at me and winks. He called out to me "Want something to eat Greggo? My treat."

"Uh… sure."

"Kay. Be back with yours."

He waved goodbye as Sara just nodded.

So does that wink mean he likes her? I never really noticed that he has a thing for her… Should I try to tell her what I feel and beat Nick to it? I felt a tap on my back…

"Hey Greg… Got my results?"

It was Warrick.

"Yeah. Here." I gave him the papers and drank my already cold coffee.

"Thanks."

He was about to walked out when I called him.

"Hey War."

"Yeah?"

"Do…" This is kinda hard to ask "you think Nick likes Sara?"

He thought for a while and looked at me "He cares about her… but he really didn't say anything more specific to me. I'm guessing maybe. But like Grissom said, don't guess."

I nod and gave out a huge breath.

"Whatsup with the question?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah…right… anything else?"

"Uh, I was just wondering about Grissom and Cath…"

"They've been best friends since either of us was born…" he laughs "Okay, kidding. I know they're close… and who knows what they think… like I said earlier… I don't wanna guess… but it would be nice to see them together…"

"Yeah….Uh, thanks."

"No prob…" He left me with his right hand in his pocket…

After an hour Nick came in with Sara… and my burger…

"Here ya go."

"Thanks." I looked at Sara who was looking quite out of her mind… Did Nick say something now? How about me!

"See ya next shift Greggo."

"So you got the guy?"

"Guys. Yeah. We did. Uncle and the dead guy's son. Reason's kinda sick really…"

"Oh. Okay, see ya then."

Sara smiled at me and left. So I guess I have to say it now… I run to catch up with Sara and Nick. "Sara… Hold up!"

They both stop and Sara nodded at Nick. Which I think means, meet ya in the locker room or parking lot? Are they going somewhere together?

"So… why?"

I got nervous again… I came out, words stumbling out of my lips…

"Icareaboutyou."

She looked confused. I swallowed hard and tried again "I care about… about you."

I continued "Do you wanna… go out with me today?"

She has this Aw… look and said… "Oh Greg… Uh… I don't know what to say…"

This is not good…I blew it… she's not going out with me…

"I'm sorry… I can't…"

I can't look at her right now…I have to leave… Nick did say something… Damn me for being so slow…

As I was walking away, she touched my shoulder and to my surprise I felt her lips on my cheek. "I care about you too Greg… but not that way… Thank you."

I looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "I understand."

We both walk away towards our own destinations.

I was clutching my bag as I walked out of the lab... then I saw Grissom and Catherine in his office.

"Greg!"

I turn to their direction "Yes?"

"Good work today. Keep up the good job."

"Thanks."

Shall I dare say it? Shall I say it to them?

"Uh, guys?"

"Yep?" Cath's eyes were on me. I felt numb…

"Uh… Just don't waste time… take the chance okay?" I didn't wait for their reply. I walked out of the building. Yeah, I'm hurting right now but I'll still wait for her. Maybe I'll have another chance… This time I'll take it as soon as it presents itself. As for now, I'll be happy for her. I know Nick'll take care of her… As for Grissom and Cath… I really hope they got my point… they shouldn't waste anytime… Everyone should take every chance they could… or it'll be lost… As for me, I learned my lesson with chances.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sara's POV:**_

I'm in the locker room with Nick as we change. He invited me out so I need to freshen up. That crime scene's scent pasted itself on our clothes. I was about to say about what Greg said but when I turned around, I saw his well built chest instead…shoot…

"You like what you're seeing?"

Damn, was I staring?

"Uh… yeah."

He gradually paces in front of me and inches away he whispered "Good. I like what I see too."

Damn... I forgot to put my blouse on… I clutched my blouse tightly as he was beginning to wrap his arms around my waist. "Thanks for giving me a chance Sar." His hug tensed up as if he didn't want me to move away.

"I'm glad you took it." His body felt good against mine…

"Yeah."

He pulled away and put his shirt on as I did too.

"You know, Greg said something."

"Did he?"

I nodded "Yup."

"What do you think…?"

"He's sweet…"

"I could hear a but there."

"I just… I don't know…"

He looked at me and gently squeezed my arm. "We'll take it slow. Don't worry. Whatever you decide about this, I'm okay with it."

He is such a sweetheart…okay, that sounded like southern right?

We walked towards his car then I saw Grissom and Catherine talking… hope they'd get on with it. Warrick's right about those two… I wonder… will they take the chance? Oh well, we'll know that soon… I know all of us will…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Catherine's POV:**_

Greg left as soon as either of us could reply. "Waste time? Take chances?"

Grissom looked at me as he silently processed what Greg said.

"He's saying something cryptic."

"Yeah. I noticed. He looks kinda sad."

I snorted "He IS sad."

"I wonder what could possibly have happened."

"Yeah. It seems like just a while ago he was happy bobbing with his tunes."

"That was noise. Not music."

I slowly walk towards him hands on his desk "Don't be such an ass… he's sad enough."

Then we saw Sara and Nick pass by, happily talking. It occurred to me… now I get what he said… he IS hurt… so... chances… shall I take this moment? Now?

"I got his point."

He looks at me with this perplexed look "What point? You know why he's sad don't you?"

"Didn't you see Sara and Nick pass by?"

He still does get my point.. oye, this man has a problem…

"He likes Sara you know?"

"Really?"

"Really."

I went behind him and started massaging his shoulders. This man is way too tense.

"Relax will ya?"

He sighed and enjoyed (I think) my doing… shall I do it now?

I held my breath and kissed his cheeks from behind… he however abruptly turned around to see my face… I bit my lip and blushed. I stood up and gently, his hands cupped my face "You had taken me aback… but I'm glad you did it… I thought I was the only one."

His lips were on mine… I've been waiting for my Mr. Right… but it was him all along… Chances… I'm glad I took it…

I pull back and caressed his cheeks "We have to thank Greg again."

"I know. But first… If you don't mind, I wanna take you home."

I ask "Yours or mine?"

"Ours."

"Way too fast…"

"I just took a chance."

End.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

No beta on this and totally randomness.. blame it on the weather… so how was it:D I'd love to hear your voices... oh, btw, yes, I'm both a SNickers and a Sandle… amazing how I could ship them together eh? Lol but mainly, I ship Grillows and SNickers first… obviously… Oh! Uh, shoot, I forgot what was I gonna say…:P


End file.
